A marine vessel, in particular a high-speed, sea-going vessel, with waterjets arranged under the bottom of the marine vessel and electric steering propellers for propulsion of the marine vessel is known from WO 02/057132 A1, in particular from FIG. 2. An arrangement and stern configuration such as this does not, however, result in separation of the water flows produced by the waterjets from the water area in which the propellers run. However, this is achieved by the flow channel that is used according to the invention between skegs on the underneath of the marine vessel.
The article “Korvetten von Blohm and Voss” [Blohm and Voss Corvette] in the journal “Schiff+Hafen” [Marine Vessel+Harbor], 12/96 pages 37 and 38 discloses a marine vessel which has two diesel direct propulsion systems for propellers and a waterjet, which are arranged together in the stern of the marine vessel. However, particularly for naval vessels, arrangements such as these have the disadvantage that all of the propulsion units are arranged in the stern and will fail at the same time in the event of a hit on the stern. Furthermore, the known waterjet produces a large amount of noise, which is undesirable. It is not possible to achieve a synergetic effect to increase the overall thrust.